


Maelstrom

by seasalticecream32



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/pseuds/seasalticecream32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's always felt the pull of Merlin's power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maelstrom

Arthur knew more about Merlin than the sorcerer thought.

He knew that Merlin’s fingers, nimble and rough, always paused too long on his shoulders. He knew that that dark hair always looked even darker in the full moon. He knew, had practically memorized, the way shadows fell over pale cheekbones and pink lips when Merlin thought no one was watching him. He could pick out the exact shade of blues and grays that Merlin’s eyes shifted between.

Arthur knew how to read the flow of power through the air. He could feel the tight and stretched threads of magic when Merlin was stressed, pulling further and building stronger until Arthur was sure that Merlin would snap in two from the pressure of it. He had learned the shifts and coils and rings of each layer of fear and worry and strain that moved in circles around Merlin’s thin arms and bony shoulders.

Arthur recognized the shine of emotion in Merlin’s eyes and the tremble of his lip and the quiver in his hand. He’d dedicated every sneer and snarl and snark to memory. He kept records of Merlin’s diminishing smiles and half-hearted laughs. He watched the moods like a coming storm sweep over Merlin’s face and movements and he burned them into his mind so he wouldn’t forget.

Arthur knew, without a doubt, that he loved his Sorcerer. He could have drowned in the wash of Merlin’s magic, could have sunk under the waves of power, but standing at the center was Merlin.

And Merlin would never let him drown.


End file.
